First Time For Everything
by softgentle
Summary: Caspian has been away for some months and Lucy has no choice but to wait at home hoping he comes back alive. Normally she would go with him but her pregnancy has meant that she must play the waiting game.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a one shot about the birth of Lucy and Caspian's first child. I wrote this when I was around 14 and clearly I was shockingly bad at writing then lol. Anyhow I thought it would be something for you guys to read while I get to grips with never to remember so enjoy! And I will be updating more often soon I promise you guys I'm just so busy right now.**

Lucy was becoming frustrated with the huge bump on the front of her body. Don't get me wrong she loved being pregnant she just hated not being able to do things anymore.

When she told Caspian he was shocked at first. They had only been married a few months and wasn't expecting for Lucy to fall pregnant in such a short space of time. But he was beyond happy and couldn't wait to hold his little baby. After he found out, though, he started waiting hand and foot on Lucy. Constantly checking on her and making sure she had everything she needed. Lucy was completely fine but something happened that, if ended differently, may have meant that Caspian wouldn't ever see his child.

An army of archenland was marching against Caspian's new laws and demanded to change them. This meant war for Caspian. Lucy had fought before but the thought of her fighting when she was six months pregnant, was something Caspian wouldn't ever consider.

It took 2 guards to hold Lucy while Caspian rode away. She had never felt so alone in her entire life.

Thankfully the army was defeated and the war never happened. A mere battle between two enemies. Lucy hadn't seen Caspian for 2 months and didn't have any contact of any kind when her husband was out fighting. So you imagine the relief and emotion when Lucy saw Caspian in one piece walking off a battered boat.

By this point Lucy was very close to her due date and wasn't allowed to sleep in a room on her own. If Caspian was working then the servants would sit outside her door. But Caspian tried to work as little as possible.

"What are you thinking?" Caspian asked one morning while stroking Lucy's bump. She looked at him then looked towards the balcony where she could see the waves crashing against the shore.

"Just how when the baby's older she will walk against the waves. She won't need her parents anymore and will grow up to be as strong and brave as her father" Lucy smiled. She kept feeling false contractions, as the doctor put it. Caspian had mastered getting Lucy through these by rubbing her back and bump to subside the pain.

Her face screwed up as she tried to breathe through it. After the pain had finally gone she smiled at Caspian and when he was reaching in for a kiss the little babe wanted them to know she was still there. They both felt it and it made everything feel so real for them both.

There were moments like this for a few weeks until Lucy was past her due date. She was becoming ever more frustrated with everything. She became very irritable and constantly snapped at Caspian. But he understood she was tired and just wanted to see her child.

It was about 1 week after her due date that Lucy started getting real contractions. Caspian wasnt really supposed to be in the room with Lucy but they agreed they wouldn't tell anybody apart from the doctor and midwives.

Lucy was in immense pain and in a world with no pain relief you can imagine how she felt. But after 6 hours of constant contractions and screaming Lucy was ready to start pushing. She managed to sprain caspian's hand but she managed to push their baby out in no time. Lucy was so happy to finally hold her little girl. Caspian was so pleased that he sent out for fireworks to be fired above the castle to let the rest of the kingdom know their joy.

Lucy was soon cleaned up fell asleep. Caspian held their daughter while his wife slept and thought about happy they were and would be with hopefully a few more additions to their family.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone,

I found out this week that one of my oldest friends has been killed. I will not give the details but what I can tell you is that I am struggling to focus. I am taking a break from the website and whilst I did have chapters prepared; I will be leaving those on hold for the moment. Please understand that I do care about my writing but I cannot provide quality chapters right now and I know I am not the best author and I have been picky in the past but I hope you all understand why I'm taking a break for now.

Much love and thanks always

SG

x


End file.
